Cobra Officer 10133
COBRA OFFICERS are front-line fighters who lead Cobra attack units into battle. Many are also believed to be operating as spies at defense plants, nuclear power facilities, etc. All are martial arts experts and masters of disguise, deceit, and demolitions. All COBRA OFFICERS are required to be qualified experts with the AK-47 assault rifle, the PM-63 machine pistol, the M-16, and the Ingram M-11 sub-machine gun. They are extremely dangerous enemies. Saul Esteban was a history teacher with a gambling habit and a fascination with the Latin culture of his homeland that got caught up in the Mayan Prophecy hoax of 2012, and maxed out all his credit cards for one last wild ride. When he woke up on the first of 2013, his wife left him and he got slapped in the face with reality. Destitute, he joined the Cobra Troopers and used his skills as a teacher (and as a varsity baseball player before college) to rise up through the ranks, his need to protect and inspire bringing him into the proud fellowship of the esteemed COBRA OFFICERS. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Saul Esteban was a history teacher with a gambling habit and a fascination with the Latin culture of his homeland that got caught up in the Mayan Prophecy hoax of 2012, and maxed out all his credit cards for one last wild ride. When he woke up on the first of 2013, his wife left him and he got slapped in the face with reality. Destitute, he joined the Cobra Troopers and used his skills as a teacher (and as a varsity baseball player before college) to rise up through the ranks, his need to protect and inspire bringing him into the proud fellowship of the esteemed COBRA OFFICERS. MUX History: COBRA OFFICERS are believed to be operating as spies at defense plants, nuclear power facilities, and other potential Cobra terrorist strike targets. Many are additionally trained in Python Patrol technology. They report directly to Major Bludd. OOC Notes thumb|The uniform of a [[Cobra Officer]] Logs / Posts 2018 May 15 - Testing Phase: Project Hognose < A memorandum circulating Cobra Island's dispensaries, posted on bulletin boards in laminated text, with a red Cobra signal to the upper left of each. > The Crimson Guard is testing a combat enhancer, and Cobra Officer 10133 has devised a training programme for all those interested. Payment, benefits, and potential unit merits to other capacities are being offered for participation. The combat enhancer is in beta phases, and 10133 has created a modified baseball camp as a simulation for the enhancer's effects on strength and reflex, as well as sudden increases in speed and agility, plus drawbacks to group strategy and hand-eye coordination. Test subjects on the drug or secretly receiving placebos are open for the highest unit honors, as well as participating individuals that will not be receiving the drug, and will function as the opposition subjects. The drug will be being evaluated for awareness, recovery, dietary consumption, and latrine details. The drug has already passed through alpha phases, and negative side effects will be treated with nutritional assistance from the Medi-Vipers, followed by Viper retraining of vital life skills. Sports cheating experts sought for special trials. Players Cobra Officers 10133 is played by Method. Gallery Becky-Bristow.jpg|Rebecca Bristow, Wonder if she's related to Alias' Sydney? Officer1.jpg Officer2.jpg|I pledge Alligence, to the Flag, of the Global Empire of Cobra... Officer3.jpg Officer4.jpg Officer5.jpg Officer6.jpg Officer7.jpg| Alright you apes! You want to live forever? CHARGE! Cobra_Officer_(Event)_R4.jpg References * Cobra Officer @ YoJoe! Specialists * DESERT SPECIALIST OFFICER Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Infantry Category:Cobra Officers Category:EOD Category:Infantry Category:Cobra DCs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters